Love Story
by AshXMisty
Summary: Misty is set to marry under her father's watchful eye. Just one glitch.. she doesn't want to. In fact, she can't stand him. So what happens when a certain boy who she IS in love with comes by for a visit? Read to find out! Rated T for language.


**A/N: I was inspired by the song Love Story by Taylor Swift to write this. It fits Ash and Misty so well. But anyways, hope you all enjoy! ^^**

**I do NOT own Pokemon.**

* * *

Misty Waterflower leaned against the terrace outside her room, overlooking the beautiful view outside. A week ago from today, Ash Ketchum called saying he was coming by for a visit...

"Ash I can't believe it...really?" Misty said into the phone.  
"Really. We need to catch up, and I haven't seen my little Misty in ages." She could hear the amusement laced in his voice. She smiled.  
"You know I hate to be called that." She said.  
"Yeah, I know." Came his deep scratchy voice from the other end. She laughed.  
"You remember how to find me?" She asked.  
"I remember. It's not exactly hard to miss." Ash laughed. Misty knew he meant the size of her house. While it had been gigantic, their family's estate seemed to just keep growing. Anyone at first glance would think a house so large couldn't suffer any problems. To Misty though, finances were the least of her family's worries. She sighed. Aside from her own, at least.  
"Misty?" "I'm here, sorry." She replied, having let her thoughts get the better of her.  
"I'll be there next Sunday, okay? Save an arguement for me." He replied.  
"Don't I always?" Misty laughed. Then they said their goodbye's and hung up.

It was very true what he said, they hadn't seen eachother in ages. She missed him terribly. Well.. that was an understatement, really. She sunk back into her pillows, gazing at the ceiling. Ash was really the one person who could get to her. Out of everyone she's ever met in her life, something about him just wouldn't leave her concience. She later found that she rather liked that feeling. She remembered with a smile nearly every argument that they've ever had, every adventure, all of it. Within time.. Misty realized that she had in fact fallen for her fiesty, raven haired best friend of so many years. Being the hopeless romantic she was, she always found herself wondering what her life would have been like if she and him ever ended up together. Feeling a tug at her heart, she remembered what their last words were before they parted ways..

_"Will I.. see you again"  
"You will, I swear."_

Everyday since then she's kicked herself for not having said something before. Why had she been so stubborn? Why had she let the one boy she truly loved slip so easily through her fingers? If only she spoke up.. then maybe she wouldn't be in the current mess of a situation she's in right now.

Then a knock sounded from her door, snapping Misty from her reverie. "Yeah.. it's open." She answered. "Mistic?" It was her father. She inwardly cringed at him calling her that. She had asked her father... countless times... to drop the habit of addressing her that way. Misticwas something you would name a toy unicorn, not your offspring.  
Having temporarily resisted to try and sway her father's insistance upon using that wretched name, she turned to him.  
"What, dad?" She asked.  
"Now Mistic, you know that your wedding is coming up in a few weeks' time. Why aren't you preparing for it? There's at least a dozen arrangements that haven't been met yet." He said as he hovered in the threshold from outside her room to where she stood.  
Her wedding. That's all her father cared about. Misty on the other hand.. well.. "Has this anything to do with that Ketchum boy?" He prodded, catching on to his daughter's silence. She jumped.

"No, dad." She lied. Of course it did. She couldn't believe her own father hasn't grasped the fact that she was far from being in love with her fiance. It was a forced marriage, there was no love to base it from. Her father had hand picked him. Hand picked Donovan Halliwell to be her groom. Only because he could increase her family's fortune, Misty was almost certain.  
"I'm not sure what is stopping you, but the arrangements need to be set, and calls need to be made." He informed her.  
"I know." She mumbled. Then he turned on his heel and left her room.  
She purely loathed Donovan. And she was being forced by her family to marry him. No matter her protests, her father insisted that it was all for the best and that she would see to it that he was right.  
And as far as she could tell, Donovan held no intrest in her whatsoever either. He had the same goal as her father. Misty wasn't stupid, nor blind. He didn't compare in the slightest to the man she was in love with though. _So many problems....so little time._ She thought to herself. She really did try to rid her endless thoughts of Ash, but to no avail.  
Then feeling slightly frustrated, she sat up and gazed at herself in the mirror. What lay before her eyes was a redheaded girl with a trademark scowl. That's all she ever seemed to do these days. Big houses, mounds of jewelry, miles of landscape.. she didn't need it. The luxury was nice, sure, but she didn't need it. Or want it if truth be told. It's not worth it if that meant to be this unhappy. She longed for something else, something different. And it was traveling her way at this very moment.  
_I'm no damsel._ She told herself. She rubbed her face.  
She needed help though.. and a small part of her wished someone was there to save her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Violet entered the hallway just in time to see her father leave Misty's room. _Now what?_ She thought. Then she spotted Donovan on his way to Misty's room as well.  
_Just leave the poor girl alone already,_ she thought again. Violet felt like sticking her foot out to trip him. She was onto him since day one, and never liked him. And he knew it.  
Because of him, Misty and her sisters never got time to spend with eachother anymore either. Granted they haven't been very close from the beginning, but they had been together more after Misty's journey. She sighed.  
That was of course, until Donovan came along. Also because of him and his compulsive need to seperate her from her family and get her on his side, she spent much of her time in her room alone. But she knew Misty better than that, despite their lack of communication lately. She knew her poor sister must be just miserable.  
If Donovan thought he could succeed in getting Misty to think that they together can rule their families heir, he was sadly mistaken. Things were looking bad now but... Violet did believe in her sister and knew she would never resort to that. Or to be brainwashed into thinking so either for that matter.  
But just then the doorbell rang, shaking Violet from her thoughts. Before she could even turn around, all she had time to see was a flurry of red hair that fled past her and right past Donovan just as he was about to knock on her door.  
She smiled to herself. Misty. She shot a smirk to him before making her way down the stairwell to see who was at the door. She gasped in pleasent surprise.

There in the doorway stood Misty's longtime best friend of so many years.  
"Misty!" He said as he spotted her.  
"ASH!!" Misty screamed happily running past everyone, making the butlers jump. He was taken by surprise as the familiar redhead jumped into his arms, tackling him to the ground. "Pikachupi!" Pikachu squeaked in delight, greeting her as it jumped on her shoulder.  
"Still fiesty as ever I see." He smiled as he shook it off. "Hey takes one to know one!" She smiled back. The first time she just realized, that she had smiled in weeks. He laughed.  
"I missed you." Ash said as he ruffled her hair. Her heart raced as she stared into the brown, warm, loving eyes she knew so well. The same eyes she wanted to lose herself in.  
"I missed you too." She replied. And for a fleeting moment, she could have sworn she saw him blush.  
Then Pikachu cuddled next to Misty.  
"I missed you too Pikachu!" She gushed at the tiny pokemon. It was always happy to see her.  
Then Misty giggled as Pikachu nuzzled her cheek affectionately.  
_Now that's more like it._ Violet thought to herself with a smile, admiring the two from afar.

"Who's that?" Donovan asked bluntly, and rather rudely noticing Ash's arrival.  
_The man who should be in your sorry ass shoes,_ Violet wanted to say.  
"Competition." She mumbled smiling.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

Then noticing the current position they were in, the two teens sprang up slightly pink in the face. Misty then doubled back once she got a good look at him.  
"Hey.. your taller than me!" She said.  
"Ah yeah. It was bound to happen," Ash laughed putting hand on the back of his head. And Misty noticed with immense satisfaction that his blush hadn't yet died down.

"Come on, I'll take you inside." She said as she lead the way indoors. He smiled at all the familiar faces with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"That yellow thing is a rat, isn't it? It better not track dirt in the house." Donovan noted nastily as he and Pikachu approached. Misty's eyes flashed.  
"We let you walk the floors, don't we?" Violet countered in a quick comeback to him. Asshole. Hell if she was going to let him ruin this! Pikachu's cheeks buzzed in irritation as Ash raised an eyebrow.  
But she then smiled as her eyes came to rest on Ash.  
"Ashy Ketchum, is that you?" She grinned. His features relaxed as he nodded smiling back slightly embarrassed.  
"It's good to see you again Violet," Ash replied as he gave her a friendly hug. Misty smiled at the pleasent reuinon between them. Ash had always gotten along very well with her and her sisters. Unlike someone else.  
And as if on cue, Donovan snorted obviously haven taken enough.  
"I have bigger fish to fry." He snared turning on his heel and walked off in the other direction. Misty just glared after him.  
"Charming." Ash hinted in sarcasm as Misty giggled under her breath. "Who was that?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.  
"Dickhead. I mean Donovan." Violet answered. Misty burst out laughing at this. Ash smiled. Violet then left the two teens to themselves. "You have the guestroom right next to my room. Well you remember, and don't worry- I'm almost positive Donovan doesn't turn into a bat by night. But I'm not making any promises." Misty laughed.  
But Ash just stood silent.  
"Ash....you okay?" She asked after a few moments. Pikachu noticed his trainer's silence too and whacked the back of his head. "Pika"  
"Eh? Oh.. I'm fine" He laughed.  
She fought back a smile. She so missed his clueless looks.  
"Let's catch up," She said and lead him to one of the window seats in her room. He sat opposite her.  
"So.. uh.. what have you been up to? I mean.. since the day you got your bike back." Ash asked.  
"Oh.. well, I helped my sisters run the gym for a while. Until my mom came back to take over the place. Me and my sisters have been home ever since. Now I just sort of stay here to help train the Pokemon."  
"Your sisters can do that though, right?" Ash suddenly blurted.  
"Yeah I.. guess they can," She answered.  
"Why..?" She couldn't help but ask.  
"Well I mean.. you know. Why don't you come back with me on the road?" He said. She blinked. _What??_ "The gym is taken care of, your sisters can handle the training.. it'll be like old times." He added. Misty looked down crestfallen.  
"I.. can't." She mumbled softly.  
"Look I know I can be a pain in the ass.. but it's just not the same without you biting my head off." He smiled.  
"What? I do not "bite your head off"." She countered crossing her arms.  
"Oh, yes you do Misty! You yell at me saying when I suck at battle, that I always get us lost-" Ash sputtered.  
"Well.. you do!" She said.  
"Not always"  
"Definitely always"  
"See? Just like old times." Ash said smiling. Misty laughed.  
"But really.. why can't you?" He asked becoming serious.  
The smile faded slowly from Misty's face.  
"Because.. I just can't."  
"Why?" He pressed.  
"It's too much too soon... and your only staying for a few days.." She trailed off.  
He only crossed his arms stubbornly. "Try me."  
But just then, Donovan strode in the room. He flat out ignored Ash's presence and stood in front of Misty with his arms crossed.  
She glanced over at him clearly annoyed, not bothering to hide it.  
"What?" She snapped. "Mistic Mistic Mistic.. have you done what your father asked of you?" He said.  
She rubbed her forehead. Ash looked between the two.  
"Don't you have someone else's life to ruin?" She replied.  
Donovan clicked his mouth.  
"Now is that any way to speak to your fiance?" He said. Misty's head shot up. Ash nearly fell of his seat.  
"F-fiance?!" He stuttered. "What?? Him?!"  
Donovan smiled maliciously and walked out.  
Misty only got up from where she was sitting and ran out the front door.  
"Misty, wait!" Ash called getting up as he went after her.  
"Leave me alone, I just want to get out of here!" She cried.  
But something caught her ankle and she spiraled down to the ground. She covered her face with her hands.  
"Are you alright??" Ash knelt down next to her and tried to help her up. "No, don't!" Misty said as she tried to wriggle out of his arms. But he wouldn't have it. Ash had to physically lift her from the ground.  
"Please talk to me." He said softly as he tried to lower her arms.  
"No! It'll only make it more true!" She said stubbornly. Ash studied her for a moment. Then suddenly he took in their surroundings and got an idea. "Come with me," He said taking her hand. This caught Misty by surprise.  
"Where.. where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." He replied. And within a few moments' time, the two of them arrived in the clearing in the exact place where they first met. Much to Ash's relief, he saw Misty smiling.

"So now.. please.. tell me. What was that back there?" He approached her cautiously, very aware of her sudden mood swings.  
"Who is he, and what's he doing in your life?" He asked. Her smile faded.  
"Ruining it." She said barely above a whisper. Misty ran her fingers through her hair, took a breath, and explained. She told him the who, what, where, why and when's. Ash listened carefully as he balanced his elbows on his knees.

"Misty.. I don't know what to say. I feel awful that your even in this situation." He said once she finished.  
"It's not your fault." She said.  
"Well I know, but still.. it's not right. No one should be forced to do anything they don't want to"  
"It's not fair.. all this, just for the sake of tradition, keeping the family backround the way it is." Misty said.  
"Screw tradition." Ash said. Misty laughed bitterly. "I wish I could and that it was that easy." She added.  
"Why isn't it? Speak your mind. I know you Misty, and I know that's not a problem for you." Ash smiled. Misty shook her head.

"It's a whole mess of things. And it's only getting worse. Besides.. I've already tried. Donovan has a rich family. He's power crazed and fame seeking. Only in it for the money. My dad's not about to give that up. Even if it bothers me." She added. There was a brief silence.  
"No one runs your life except you Myst. For anyone to try and take that away from you.. they don't deserve to be in your life then. Family or not. Blood doesn't do that to you." Ash said after a minute.  
"You know.. this may not be a very good example to use but.. this is kind of like when Pikachu wouldn't go in his pokeball. I always tried to get him to, but he just wouldn't. And I didn't understand why because I hadn't become close friends with him yet. But once I knew how it made him feel, I dropped it." Ash added.  
"What I'm saying is.. don't let your father do this to you. Make him see otherwise."  
"Ash.."  
"Your not alone. You've got me. And I'll do whatever I can to help."  
"No.. I don't want you getting involved. This is my battle." Misty said.  
"Do you know how many times you've been in the middle of my problems? And how times you've even solved them when I couldn't? And I'm way past involved." Ash countered.  
"I see your determination hasn't changed." Misty observed.  
"Not one bit." Ash replied. Sensing her distress.. which he had often been good at.. changed the subject to re-living past adventures the two of them and Brock shared.

But then silence. Misty then looked around the place where she and him first met. She gazed over the pond as the stars from the night's sky beautifully reflected in the water.  
"I come here all the time you know." She mumbled. Now it was Ash's turn to be taken by surprise. "Yeah?"  
She nodded.  
"Here is the only place where I don't feel like my life is completely screwed up." She said.  
"This just goes back to what I said about it not being a coincidence that we met. It was fate instead." Ash said.  
"Yeah.. fate."

But Misty felt like fate was dangling Ash on a string in front of her right now. It was rare to see him show concern as much as he did just then. He must really be worried for her. This made her only more upset. The sweet ..sometimes unthinking.. boy she fell in love with. And.. she couldn't have him.

Meanwhile...

"What are they doing?! Give me those, your not doing it right!" Daisy hissed as she swiped the binoculars from Lily. "Hey!" She said in protest.  
"Aww! They're like, so cute!" Daisy squealed. "Ashy and Misty sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"  
"WHAT! They're KISSING?!" Lily shrieked.  
"No I- OW!" Daisy yelped as Lily took back the binoculars from her. She grumbled.  
"Oh come on. Fall in love dammit!!" She said spying on the two.  
"Just WHAT the bloody shit are you both doing?!" Violet walked in.  
Both girls jumped. "Wha-uh- nothing!" Lily piped up.  
"Sight seeing!" Daisy chirrped. Lily elbowed her in the ribs. Violet raised an eyebrow.  
"At night?" She said as she grabbed the binoculars from them. "I don't think you need these to see-"  
"SHH!" Lily whispered. "Listen!"  
All three sisters fell silent. Mumbling could be heard from the room outside of theirs. They quietly crept over to the door and pressed their ears against it.  
"Where's Misty? I haven't seen her all day." It was their father.  
"I don't know sir, last I saw her was this afternoon. And she still hasn't picked up the phone." Donovan. Violet was practically baring her teeth.  
"Shit!" Daisy whispered. Then the talking from outside faded and Violet took this as her chance.  
In one swift move, she opened the door and stuck her head out.  
"Pikachu!" She hissed quietly hoping the little Pokemon heard her. It came bounding out from Ash's room. Thank god!  
"Pikachu- our father is looking for Misty, she's with Ash at the pond where they first met- if our dad finds out, he'd shit a brick! Please, you have to warn them!" She whispered frantically. It's eyes grew wide but nodded obediently and scampered out of the house as fast as it could.

"I think I should get you back home.. I don't want to get you in tr-" Ash started to say, but was cut off by Pikachu scurrying toward them.  
"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" Ash and Misty looked on in surprise at the tiny Pokemon's sudden arrival.  
"Pikachu! Pi Pikachu!!" It said hurredly. Ash's eyes widened as he turned to Misty.  
"Your dad's looking for you!" He translated.  
She flinched. "Shit! We have to go!" Misty said as she grabbed Ash's wrist and they both ran toward her house. Pikachu at their heels.  
Once they reached the front doors, Misty leaned her head in slowly. That's when she felt Ash grip her arm. "Careful." He whispered. She nodded resisting to shiver at his touch. They slowly inched their way inside. No one was there. "Okay.. watch out for surveillance.." Misty whispered. Ducking the cameras with Ash and Pikachu close behind, they quickly dashed upstairs.  
Hearing running footsteps outside her door, Daisy opened it slightly. But just as this was happening, the door across from them had suddenly swung open. Donovan. Misty acted fast and quickly moved Ash out of the way into Daisy's room before they were seen.  
She shut the door and locked it panting. Violet blinked.  
"Whoa. Is everyone like, okay here?" Lily said. Ash and Misty caught eachother's eye and both nodded.  
"Thanks to Misty and her bat shit strength!" Violet remarked. The room filled with laughter.  
"Shh!" She suddenly said. Silence again.  
Violet pressed her ear to the door and heard footsteps becoming distant. She turned to face them. "Ashy, I'd hit your room. The coast is clear." She said jerking her thumb to the door. His cheeks flared at his infamous nickname, but nodded all the same. He cast a glance over his shoulder to Misty and muttered a quick 'Goodnight' before returning to his room with Pikachu. Misty stared somewhat miserably after him.  
Violet caught her sisters' eye knowingly. She smiled. "You know.. you and him could so be the next Romeo and Juliet." She grinned. "W-what!" Misty spun around and began to protest but was halted by Daisy raising her hand to stop her.  
"She's totally right. Like, save your breath Myst. We'll be up all night arguing if you don't. And you'd only be like, waisting your time. Cause we're right anyway." She continued as she put an arm around her. Lily nodded.  
"I think it's cute. Little Ashy boy is sweet on our baby sister." She mirrored Violet's grin. Now it was Misty's turn to blush.  
"B-but.. no.. I mean.. how do you even.." She stuttered. Violet held up the pair of binoculars.  
"Don't look at me, this was them." She said nodding to Daisy and Lily.  
"Totally true. How else would we have known to send Pikachu?" Lily smiled. "And we know.. cause.. just cause dammit, we're not blind! He took you to the place where you guys first met for Christ's sake," Daisy said. Misty just stood there.  
"Come on sis, your a smartie. You figure it out." She smiled.  
"Yeah, and we just know you. Even though we haven't talked much, we still know you. And, -no thanks to Donnie dumbshit I'll add- We're still pretty good at reading our baby sister." Violet finished. Misty stared at her three sisters.  
Yes, they were right. But she felt far from saying so. A part of her felt awkward discussing her feelings. So she left it. "I.. I should get to bed..thank you for helping us out.. goodnight," She said and quickly left before they had a chance to say otherwise.

She entered her room and threw herself on the bed feeling the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes. Mostly from anger. Anger from how she let herself fall prey to the mess her life has now become. She had no one to blame but herself.  
And sadness. The feeling of longing. What she wanted so desperately was just next to her room and so close, but so far away. Misty clutched the corners of her pillows tightly in furious thought. What happened to the fierce, strong willed woman she once was? It seemed so many years ago that she was able to stand her ground and not to let a single thing faze her.  
And then like a tidal wave, it hit her. Growing up she never had anyone. Not even her sisters. Not since her journey from the pond. It was him. He was the one.. the only one who believed in her strength and abilities. The one who believed she could face a challenge head on with not a trace of fear. The one who believed in her. He was the reason. Misty fell victim to her pillow, her soft red locks against her face. Him.. he helped build her to become that strong woman.. she began to fall into a fitful sleep, her mind buzzing.

The same reason that was just next door, falling into a fitful sleep himself.

The next morning..  
Misty awoke to the sun's bright rays blanketing her face. She untangled herself from the mess of her covers and got up exiting the room. She quietly walked the halls.... only to bump into Donovan. She flinched almost instantly.  
"You know, Mistic, your father and I were just discussing your absence here last night. Just where were you? Your going to have to stand to be a hell of a lot more responsible if your going to hold the title of my wife." He snarled.  
"You do realize that by saying 'if', your implying if she even goes through with it." Ash suddenly appeared by Misty's side. Guess he was awake too.  
Donovan only faced Ash with a look of mild surprise on his face. "You don't know the half of it." He hissed.  
"I know more than you think." Ash whispered vicously. The two boys glared daggers at eachother. Misty was just about to speak when Donovan cut in.  
"So is that it Misty? You've been too busy bitching?" He spat.  
"Stay out of-" Ash began. This time it was Misty who cut in.  
"No Ash. I can handle him." She said. With a surge of sudden confidance remembering last night's thoughts, she stepped forward.  
"Yeah, bitching. Because the only function your brain serves is to keep your head from caving in!" She shot back. She felt more like herself in just that moment than she had in ages. With that in mind, she turned on her heel and stormed from the hallway. Donovan looked like he had been slapped in the face. A smirk found it's way across Ash's lips at the scene.  
"I don't care what she says. She's still the same worthless bitch she was when I first met her." Donovan muttered in disgust as he began to turn away.  
However, Ash's fist flew across his face before he could do so. He took him by the front of the shirt and threw him up against the wall.  
"Listen to me you son of a bitch, don't you ever, ever, talk about her that way! So help me god, she's worth more than your life!" He breathed deadly. Donovan threw him off and stood up holding his face.  
"You'll pay for that." Was all he said as he stormed off. Ash stood breathing heavily in the hallway.  
Misty came running from the opposite direction.  
"What was all that noise? I heard-" She started but stopped as Ash turned around. Her eyes flew down to his hand.  
"Your hurt! What happened??" She said frantically. He only shook his head.  
"It's nothing." He said starting forward.  
"But Ash-"  
"I'm fine, alright?" He said stubbornly.  
Misty turned right around and followed him.  
"Don't you give me that Ash Ketchum. What the hell was that back there?" She said.  
"It was just a fight Misty."  
"A WHAT?!" She blurted.  
Daisy opened her door. "What fight?" she asked. Misty's eyes darted back and forth for a second.  
Then she grabbed Ash's hand that wasn't injured, and pulled him inside.  
"Ash needs ice." She said shutting the door behind them.  
"What happened to you?" Violet asked Ash.  
"Please Violet, just run downstairs for an icepack." Misty said closing her eyes. She heeded her request and returned moments later with one handing it to Ash.  
"Thank you" He mumbled holding it.  
"I want deets." She said sitting down.  
"Yeah so do I." Misty said crossing her arms.  
"Nothing Misty, okay? He was being a jerk." He said with an edge. Misty just stared at him half frustrated and half concerned.  
"Shocker!" Lily said sarcastically. Daisy laughed. But then Violet's eyes went wide.  
"Wait a minute.. fight.. jerk... you hit Donovan didn't you!" She said suddenly pulling him into a giant bear hug.  
"Oh GOD that's awesome! Ash, your my hero." She beamed.  
"I knew karma would bite him in the ass!!" Daisy said. "Payback's a bitch." Lily smiled.  
"I still want to know." Misty said. Violet let go of Ash, who probably would have laughed had this been a different situation.  
"He's just an asshole Misty. That's all." He said crossing his arms over his muscled chest.  
"Yeah.. well.. that's everyday behavior for him." Violet said. Misty sighed slightly and decided to drop it. For now anyway.

Lily then held a hand over her eyes. Misty blinked.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I think I pressed the binoculars too hard against my face last night.." Lily answered.  
"Ha-ha Lily! That's what you get for spying. Oh and you still owes me 50 bucks" Violet said.  
"LIAR! It's only 10!" Lily retorted.  
"NO! 50! Me and Daisy betted Donovan would walk into the glass door downstairs!" Violet replied.  
"Well that's no good! I'M the one who walked into the door! Besides I already paid like 40 of it! This chick is killing my wallet you know." Lily said. Misty just laughed. But then her eyes came to rest on the boy beside her.  
"Are you okay?" She asked softly.  
He lifted his head smiled. "Of course. It's going to take alot more than this to stop me." A small smile crossed her soft features in return. Same old Ash.  
"Come on, I saw a tire swing out front yesterday." He suddenly said. "Okay," She nodded and stood up. They waved to her sisters and made their way out the front door. Once they crossed the ground, Ash held out the swing for her.  
"Getting gentleman-like in your old age," Misty said playfully as she took a seat in it. He smirked and gently began to push her on the swing. They were silent for a few moments.  
"I'm sorry about your hand," Misty said quietly.  
"Don't worry about it." He said. His hand brushed her back as he eased her in the swing. Misty fought to shiver from the contact.  
"I've.. I've been thinking about what you said." She said.  
"Yeah..?" He asked.  
"Yeah...and I think I've had it." Misty said.

Something had to be done. He's right. This isn't at all the Misty he knows.. he's used to the in- your- face, independant, fearless Misty. And so was she. It'll be hard, sure.. but she was filled with a sudden new found confidence that hadn't been there before.

"I've had enough. I don't know how.. but I'm just not going to let this happen. I'm done being helpless. Your right, no one can control my life. No one is in charge of that but me." She said. The old Misty was back.  
"Now that's the Misty I know." He beamed. She smiled to herself.

But Donovan had been watching the scene from the upstairs window with a scowl. He heard the phone ring and quickly picked up.  
"Donovan Halliwell speaking." He answered.  
"Donovan, your request has been met. I'm glad you called son. What a brilliant idea to move the wedding to tomorrow, we can map out the details for later business ventures right away too. Smart of you to phone the arrangements. Have you told Mistic?" Mr. Waterflower said.  
"No sir." He replied.  
"Best leave that to me. I should be home shortly." He said.  
"Very will sir." That said.. they hung up.

Misty slithered herself out of the swing getting an idea. "Follow me!" she said starting to run.  
"Follow you- where?" Ash said as trailed her. Misty only laughed and ran faster. But Ash kept up. Then they neared the pool gates. "Ah. I should have known." Ash smiled. "Oh, come on." She said tugging his arm playfully. He went in after her. Misty released her Pokemon letting them swim. She nodded for Ash to do the same, and he did.  
Then Misty dived in like a mermaid. "Come on Ash!" She said as she came back up through the water.  
"No way Misty, I'm not even dressed for it." He said. She scowled and dived back under.  
She came up on Staryu's shoulders. Ash sat by the pool edge. Misty floated by him and rested her arms on the side.  
"Thank you for keeping your promise Ash." She said as Staryu swam away.  
"Huh.. ? What do you mean?" He said. "You know.. before I left.. that you'd swear we'd see eachother again." She said absentmindedly tugging the ends of her hair.

"Of course we'd see eachother again. I knew we would. We can't travel that long together and just never see eachother again." He said.  
"Since when did you start talking like that?" She said grinning.  
"Since I met you." Ash said. She felt her stomach flip.  
"This is my doing huh?" Misty said playfully keeping her cool.  
"Well not all of it.. I am the Pokemon master after all." He added with amusement.  
"Oh well excuse me Mr. Pokemon master." She smiled.

"Just who knew me seeing you again would be so.. " He trailed off.  
"Problematic?" Misty finished. "No, just.. different. I'd still be here regardless." Ash said.  
Misty smiled. "I'm glad you are"  
"I am too." He smiled back. Her heart pounded against her chest as she felt her face burn. He looked so perfect.. Misty was never able to find a flaw in his appearance. Then Ash dipped his hands in the pool ....right next to her arm... and splashed her playfully.

Misty suddenly scanned her eyes along the pools edge and met Ash's eyes again with a mischievous grin.  
"Oh no, Misty, don't you dare-" He said once he caught onto her plan. But too late.

She had already grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the pool. "MISTY!!" He splashed as he came up laughing. She cracked up.  
He shook his head, water flying from his raven locks. She couldn't help but stare at the way his hair perfectly framed his face. And the way his shirt clung to him, revealing the definition to his abs..

"You better swim for your life!" He laughed as he began to advance on her. She shook herself from her daze and swam away laughing. But Misty being the water master she was, dove under and quickly popped up from behind Ash leaping on his back.

"AH!" He said in surprise as they both tumbled under. Then they sprang up laughing. "Never try to outsmart a water pro!" She grinned. "Get out of here, I let you catch me!" Ash said smiling.

"Oh, let me?" Misty laughed. But suddenly Ash reached out and brushed a damp strand of hair from her face. The contact sent a chill down her spine silencing her almost at once.  
His fingers lingered on her cheeks for just a few more seconds before he dropped them. "I'm glad I didn't pay your bike back." He said somewhat sheepishly. Misty couldn't breathe. She could only smile.

"I.. I.. me too." She stuttered. The way he was looking at her though.. or was she just imagining it? Without even thinking of what she was doing, she started to walk her way toward him in the water. Ash looked like he was paralyzed. He'd always been awkward when it came to showing affection.  
Well.. from what she remembered anyway. Who knows what's changed. But she knew that Ash was always one to stand his ground.  
But just then the pool gate banged open, and in walked Violet.

Misty's shoulders dropped.  
"Oh kiddos!" She said cheerily. Then got a look at the two teens.  
"Oh shit. Did I interrupt something?" She said with a genuine look of regret on her face. Ash still stood in the water looking slightly dazed.  
Misty just mumbled a quick 'No' and got out of the pool avoiding Ash's eyes, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

Just what hell was she getting herself into?

"Liar." She heard Violet mutter quietly to her. But she looked like she was smiling. Quickly sensing her sister's discomfort though, she changed the subject.

"You have to see Donovan's face. It's priceless. You really did a number on his jaw Ash! I so owe you!!" She said. Ash just reached a hand up and placed it on the back of his head as he got out. A move Misty noticted he only does when he gets nervous.  
"How is your hand by the way?" Violet asked as they walked out.  
"Not bad." He answered.

Once inside the house, the three saw Daisy holding the remote to the television in her hands. She clicked a button and turned it off. "Hey! I was watching that!" Came the angry shout from Donovan.  
"I know!" She grinned. She high fived Violet.

But Donovan rounded the corner with her father, ending the moment quite abruptly. What scared her was that he looked smug about something. Ash caught onto this too. Misty lifted her chin defiantly.

"Mistic.. we have something to tell you." Her heart began to pound. "What?" She said.  
"May we be alone please?" Her father asked of her sisters and Ash. "No- let them stay." Misty said before they could leave. Her father sighed.  
"Very well. The wedding has been moved to tomorrow. Donovan and I have made the arrangements since you failed to fall through." He spoke like it was nothing.  
"Oh, HELL no!" Violet swore. Misty swayed dangerously on the spot. No.. no.. it couldn't be.  
She vaguely felt a strong pair of arms keep her upright. Ash.  
Misty's heart was in her throat. "Wh.. what?! Dad, please, don't I get a say in any of this??" She pleaded. She hated how desperate she sounded.. but there wasn't a choice.

Her father only shook his head. "I'm sorry. You had your chance to." He said, and left on his heel. Though he sounded anything but sorry. Donovan followed throwing an ugly smirk to them.  
"What the bloody shit! They can't just do that!" Violet said outraged. But Misty could barely hear her. All she could remember was running from the safety of Ash's arms to her room.  
Their calls to her only grew faint as she stumbled in her room. She picked up the nearest object to her, which happened to be a glass cup, and threw it against the wall shattering it.

"Misty!" Ash was back by her side in seconds with one arm on the side of the doorway panting hard. She sunk down the wall opposite the broken glass.  
He knelt down and enveloped the tiny redhead into his arms. He tried to comfort her, but his soothing words only ripped through her like poison. She knew that wasn't at all the effect he intended, but that's what she felt.  
After her sudden change of heart to stand up to him...after everything.. she was breaking. She couldn't. She couldn't let Ash down.. and she couldn't let herself down. But the sudden news had only a temporary lock on her.

The next morning, Misty awoke in her bed. She dreadfully remembered last night and pressed her palms to her eyes. She crept out of bed and made her way to Ash's door. "Ash?" She whispered. She knocked gently but didn't get a response. Misty slowly turned the knob and opened the door. He wasn't there. She quietly closed the door and started to panic. Where was he? She hurried back to her room and stopped in her tracks, touched at what she saw.

He was hunched over next to her bed, asleep. Pikachu next to him. He started to stir.  
Misty knelt down to him. He greeted her with a soft smile.  
"When you said you'd be here through everything.. you weren't kidding." She smiled tenderly. Ash laughed softly as he sat up holding his neck.  
"Why did you sleep here..?" She asked genuinely curious.  
"I just didn't think you should have been alone." He said. She tilted her head. He really did care about her. She tried to search for the solution in his eyes.  
But she knew deep down, the answer since he showed up on her doorstep, of what she had to do.

Later that day..  
Guests arrived and the decorations were set, all in a matter of hours. Unwillingly, Misty was dressed in her wedding gown. She glanced at herself in the mirror. What should have been a day of anticipation was instead one of cold dread. She'd rather be stuck in one of Team Rocket's holes for a week than to be trapped at her house living a nightmare she wanted so desperately to wake from.  
But.. this was the only way.

Then there was a knock at the door. "It's open." Misty mumbled, not bothering to ask who it was. But she turned around nonetheless.. only to be face to face with Ash. He just stood there, mouth ajar. She had never seen him look at her that way.

"Ash..? Are you okay?" she asked.  
"You look beautiful." Was all he said. She felt a blush creep to her face. "Thank you.." She muttered looking away. She stood as far as she could away from the door that would lead her to Donovan.  
"Misty..." But then Violet came in through the doors he had entered only moments ago.  
"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, ya know." She said to them. Both teens turned scarlett. She smiled softly and turned to Ash.  
"Would you mind leaving me to my sister Ash? It'll just take a minute."  
"Sure.. yeah. Absolutly." He stuttered and left looking somewhat flustered. Violet closed the doors turned to Misty. "He's right.. you do look beautiful." She said.  
"This isn't how it was supposed to be..." Misty whispered.  
"I know." Violet said quietly. "It should be Ash that your wearing this for." Expecting her sister to contradict her, she was mildly surprised when Misty only nodded and covered her face.

Feeling herself start to tear up at the sight before her, Violet hugged her sister tightly. Misty hugged her back, but did not cry. When they pulled apart, she faced her sister.  
"I know it's hard. But whatever you decide Misty.. I support you. And the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart."  
"But.. what if he doesn't feel the same way I do?" She asked. She knew she must sound like a child, this problem seemed trivial to her almost compared to what she was about to be faced with. But Violet only laughed at this.  
"Your kidding right? Myst, that boy has been sweet on you since.. shit, I don't even remember for how long. And I'll be damned if I'm wrong." She said.  
"But on the chance you might be.." Misty trailed off.  
"Look. If I'm wrong, if he doesn't like you like I think he does, then screw him. Wait.. bad choice of words... throw them off a cliff! Yeah that sounds better." Misty just laughed.  
One thing she loved about Violet was her humor. It could make the hardest of situations somewhat bearable.  
"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here till I fall asleep!" Violet bowed melodramatically.  
But Daisy walking with a pained look brought everything to an abrupt halt.  
"Daddy dearest says they're ready for you." She turned and left slowly.  
"It's time." Violet whispered. Misty nodded, starting forward. She didn't want to linger any longer.  
She walked by her father's side, but not looking at him. Nor holding his arm. She held a stoic expression all the way down the aisle.

She felt nauseous once she stood in front of Donovan. Her mind, as well as her heart, was racing. The minister began with the marriage babble, disrupting her thoughts.  
"Do you, Misty Waterflower, take Donovan to be your husband?"  
Silence.  
"..Miss Waterflower?" The poor guy. He was about to witness a scene.  
"I... I.. " Her hands were shaking, which she just noticed Donovan had taken aholdof. When did he do that? She was under his impenetrateing glare. But that didn't stop her.  
"I don't." She whispered as she withdrew her hands from his grip and took a step back. His eyes grew wide and a look of murder crossed his face.  
"Excuse me?!" He spat. There were murmurs throughout guests, and Misty could have sworn she heard a distinct 'Hell yes!' from Violet somewhere in the crowd.  
She cast a what she hoped looked like a casual glance to Ash. But his expression was unreadable.  
Then she faced Donovan and looked straight into his eyes.  
"I'm in love with someone else." She said. There was a ringing silence.  
Then her father stepped up. "I'm sorry there must be some mistake," He announced to everyone.  
"Mistic, what are you doing?! This is your whole future!" He whispered harshly.  
"No, this isn't dad! This is your future, not mine!" She said. "It was him. Sir, he punched me." Donovan suddenly said, indicating Ash. Misty's head snapped up. _No.._

"No! He had a good reason to!" She said desperately. But Donovan's bellows to remove Ash from them drowned out her cries.  
"Wait! No you can't! Stop!!" She cried. But Donovan only stood there with a smirk on his face. Ash stood in front of security with his arms out.  
"Please, it was the way he was talking about her- he's awful-he's not the one for her, please listen-" But to no avail. He was escorted out.

"ASH!!!" Misty picked up her dress and ran to the door. "Misty..!" She heard him faintly call her name.  
She was just about to reach the doors when two men closed it, stopping her. "NO! Let me out! Bring him back to me!!!" She yelled as she tried to push them aside. She was stopped by her father this time.  
She flew out of his grasp. Her sisters ran over to stand by her.  
"How could you do this to me?! HOW?!" She screamed.  
"Your my daughter, Mistic! I'm only looking out for you. I will not have him around here anymore!"  
"Dad.." Violet started, looking between the two.  
"You don't know me at all." Was the last thing Misty said before she ran upstairs, slamming her door behind her. Her vision became nothing but a blurry mess as her cerulean eyes filled with tears. She hastily threw her wedding gown aside and dressed in something different.  
Then she silently sobbed herself to sleep that night, out of the sheer helplessness and fury of it all.

The next morning had been like any other. Only this time, Misty felt a continuous tug at her heart that refused to cease. Not being able to stand staying in the house anymore, she crept outside and sat on the tire swing. It was hard for her to believe that only a day ago Ash had been right behind her.. but not today. She didn't bother to swing her legs. She just stared up at the sky, as the wind gently blew through her red locks. After what seemed like hours, she trudged her way back to the house. Only to be greeted with a sad smile from Violet.  
"Hey." She said softly. Misty met her sister's eye and nodded.  
"Do you want dinner? It's ready.." She said.  
Misty just shook her head. "No thank you.. I'll be in my room." She mumbled squeezing past Violet. She hadn't eaten or spoken barely that day. Once in her room, she lay in her bed and faced the ceiling. She was so close.. and he was gone. Again. She should have tried harder, said something.. these were the thoughts that swirled in her mind before she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

_Knock._

Misty stirred but didn't make a sound. Maybe whoever it was would go away. She also noticed night had fallen. How long was she asleep?  
But then her door opened. That's when she heard him clear his throat. Her father.  
"Go away." She coldly said not facing him.  
"Please.. I need to talk to you darling." He said somewhat urgently.  
Misty fought to shut him out, but her curiosity got the better of her. She sat up and faced him with her arms crossed, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't know what you could possibly have to say dad. Yesterday was a nightmare, and you did nothing to stop it." She said. But much to her surprise, her father simply nodded.

"I.. I know.. I know there are no words." He said as he sat beside her. Then he took her hands in his. What was this?  
"I know what happened. The.. episode that resulted in why Donovan was hit. And I have to tell you.. I didn't like what I saw. At all"  
Misty blinked. "Wait, how do you know what happened? I don't even.." But then he pulled out a tape. Her eyes grew wide. Surveillance!  
She glanced at her dad. He nodded. With shaking hands, she inserted the tape in.. and played it.

_"I don't care what she says. She's still the same worthless bitch she was when I first met her."_

_Smack!_

_"Listen to me you son of a bitch, don't you ever, ever, talk about her that way! So help me god, she's worth more than your life!"_

She gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth. She stood in shock. That's why he didn't want to tell her.  
she stopped it, and looked away squeezing her eyes shut.  
Her father gripped her hands again.  
"I removed him from the grounds. Donovan will never be seen here again."

"Yeah, just like Ash." Misty said, freeing herself from his grasp.  
"I'm so sorry.. I should have listened, your right. I'll forever regret putting you through that misery. I know now that it was that Ketchum boy who held your best intrests at heart. Not Donovan, not even myself. Nothing can make up for the hurt I've caused you. But perhaps.. something can."  
Now she was confused.  
"What are you talking about, dad?" She asked tiredly. He stood up. She blinked lazily.  
"Come with me." He said, holding out his hand.  
She sighed softly.  
"Dad.. I appreciate the apology, but please.. I just want to be left alone." She said.  
But then her father knelt down to her at eye level, looking the most sincere she had ever seen him.  
"Misty." He spoke. She blinked. She couldn't believe it, he hasn't called her that in years. She listened closely as her weariness from not wanting to come down began to fade.

"I know I haven't been exactly a model father to you these past few years. I've made numerous mistakes, ignoring the way you've felt about past situations when that's what should have been all that mattered. I've treated you more like a client than a daughter. And for that I am truly sorry."  
She could only nod at this point, Misty's heart beginning to pick up speed. Just what was he getting at?  
But he stood again.

"There's something I want to show you. Something that I think will help you feel better." He said.  
"Dad, I.." She started.  
"Please, Misty, let this be my way of showing you that I care about what about matters to you. I promise you won't be disappointed." He added.  
She nodded, and stood. And so they made their way downstairs.

They stood behind the giant oak doors that lead to the hallway. Misty was just about to open it when her father stopped her. He took a deep breath and looked at his daughter.  
"You need to know that what's behind these doors has fought just as hard as I did to get here. If not more. I didn't have to travel far to find.. we'll you'll see." Then he smiled and whispered.  
"Go, darling."  
Misty's heart was racing. She grasped the door handle with slightly shaking hands, and pushed it open. She let out an audible gasp. There at the end of hallway, just a short distance from her, stood the young man she was madly in love with.

She was in such shock that it was actually him that she didn't notice her father leave the room.  
"Ash..." She breathed. He flashed that heart stopping smile of his.

Her jaw dropped. She held his gaze for only seconds as her eyes teared up for a moment. She closed her mouth and suddenly took off at a run straight toward him. Few of the tears that had escaped were left behind as she ran.  
"Your back! I-I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see you again!!" She screamed happily as she fled. Misty then leapt up off her feet and flung her arms around his neck once she reached him.

Ash lifted her from the ground in his arms and spun her around on the spot.  
His arms never left her as he set her back down. Still holding her, he leaned back slightly and smiled tenderly at the woman before him.  
Misty returned his loving smile, her tears now free falling.  
"Oh Ash.. I'm so sorry.. it was you the whole time, ever since we met, Ash your the one I've always been in love with!" She said to him.  
Ash suddenly took her face in his hands and while brushing her tears away with his thumbs, pressed his lips against hers and kissed her at long last.  
Misty finally kissed the man of her dreams back. Then.. once they pulled apart, Ash placed a finger tenderly over her lips while keeping their eyes locked and knelt down on one knee. Her eyes grew wide.

He pulled out a velvet box and opened it, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring.  
"Marry me Misty, you'll never have to be alone. I will love and protect you with all my life, I promise you that. I.. I know I've wandered around without a clue to most of anything growing up," Ash regarded her laughing slightly as small drops of tears made itself present in the corners of his eyes.

"But Misty... I love you. God knows I love you. That's all I've ever known." Ash said with all the love in the world held in his eyes. He stood back up taking her hand in his own, never breaking eye contact.  
"I've been in love with you all along." He whispered as a single tear crossed his cheek. And those were the last words he spoke before Misty launched herself back into his arms again.

She placed a tender kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss gently holding the back of her neck.  
"I do, with my life." She answered with sparkling eyes once they broke apart.  
Ash smiled and bit his lip. Then he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around again.  
"Go pick out a white dress" He whispered.  
She smiled. "This one I'll want to wear," She said.  
Misty was standing on the floor again and looking up lovingly into his big brown eyes she knew and loved for so many years.  
"How.. I mean.. how were you able to get back so fast?" She asked.  
He smiled. "I was fighting to get back here. Your dad was looking for me and met me halfway, finding me. He explained everything to me. How he found the tape and all.. he apologized to me. And I mentioned proposing to you.. he more than accepted before I finished asking him. I wasn't about to let you go without a fight, Misty." He said holding her.  
She was beaming.  
"Told you it takes more to stop me." Ash smiled. It all made sense to Misty now.. what her father said to her about getting here.  
"Better!" A voice sounded from behind them, making her jump.  
"Much better!" It was Violet. "Well done daddy. I approve!" She clapped. Her father and sisters all came from around the corner smiling at the couple.  
"You know what this means.. bridal shower!!" Violet said. Misty just laughed.

She couldn't believe how her world had turned upside down in just a matter of minutes. Luck and love were surely on her side this time around. Her fiance.. the closeness of her family that she now shared.. she wouldn't trade any of it for the world. This was her love story.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that about wraps that up! ^^ So how'd I do? I hope you all liked it. Please review! :)**


End file.
